For the needs of snipers, hunters and the use in sport shooting, very often high-precision firearms are required which can be sensitively actuated by the shooter so that the shooting accuracy is not affected. For this, it is desirable to reduce the trigger weight of the firearm so that the shooter, when actuating the trigger, can fire the shot using low force.
In order to meet the above-mentioned requirements, a firing mechanism of the aforementioned kind, which is used for semi-automatic pistols, has already been introduced in U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,139. In the case of said known firing mechanism, the firing pin carries a lateral firing pin lug in which a roller is mounted which rolls on a linear guide of the housing of the weapon so as to keep the firing pin lug in engagement with the latching piece of the trigger mechanism. The firing pin itself is guided with sliding friction in a conventional manner in a bore of the breech. Due to the asymmetric lateral arrangement of the firing pin lug, the firing pin can tilt with respect to the housing resulting in increased friction which, in turn, increases the trigger weight.